Yuma finally listens
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What if during episode 9, Yuma actually stopped and listened to hear Cathy confess her feelings? Oneshot. May make it into a story if I get enough reviews.


Yuma finally listens

well people, I just saw the yugioh zexal episode featuring Cathy's official appearance, and she is definitely my favorite girl from the series now. So me and Element-Overlord talked it over for a little bit and we decided that this would be a oneshot, but if I got enough reviews, I would turn it into an actual story. Takes place during episode 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma drew the next card from his deck as it was his turn against Cathy. "I activate the effect of Fallen Cone. By discarding Growing Pinecone to the graveyard, I can special summon Fallen Cone!"

The monster that appeared on his field took the form of a small creature with green eyes with brown hair that looked like the top of a pinecone. He had arms and legs that were popping out of his body which looked similar to an acorn.

Fallen Cone- LV 1 ATK: 200, ATK mode

"And the, Growing Pinecone's effect activates in the graveyard. When this card is discarded from the hand, it can be special summoned." a vortex appeared in the meadow that was part of the field spell card as a creature similar to the first appeared with a hat that looked much more like a pinecone.

Growing Pinecone- LV 1 ATK: 400, ATK mode

"W-Wait a minute!" Cathy tried to get Yuma to listen as she needed to confess to him.

"Alright! I'll use these three to exceed summon! I overlay my level 1 monsters, Fairy Joe, Fallen Cone and Growing Pinecone!" the three chosen monster soon glowed bright colors before zooming into the air and landing in a portal. "With these three monster, I construct the overlay network! Exceed Summon!"

"Appear, Baby Tragon!" Yuma put the exceed monster on his duel disk and a small furry creature with orange fur with white in the middle and two small horns appeared.

Baby Tragon- LV 1 ATK: 900, ATK mode

"Next, I summon Gagaga Magician in attack position!" Yuma continued as one of his basic cards appeared.

Gagaga Magician- LV 4 ATK: 1500, ATK mode

"I activate Gagaga Magician's effect. I can change its level before the end phase! I change Gagaga Magician to level 1."

The gold charm on the magician showed four stars before going down to just one.

"And then, I activate Baby Tragon's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, one level monster on my field can attack directly!"

Baby Tragon swallowed one of the overlay units like it was a tasty treat.

"Like I said, I'm not done yet..." continued Cathy trying to get through to Yuma.

"Gagaga Magician, attack directly! Gagaga Magic!" Yuma told his monster as the magician thrusted his first at Cathy and delivered a shockwave hitting her life points.

Cathy's LP: 900

"I'm totally fired up! Let's go! Baby Tragon, attack Twin-Tail Cat Lady!" commanded Yuma to his level one monster.

"Yuma, it doesn't have enough attack points." replied Astral trying to stop Yuma from making a mistake.

"I got it, don't worry!" reassured Yuma to the spirit as he continued his move. "I activate from my hand, Quick play Spell, giant Shadow of Egotism! With this card, one of my monster's ATK increased by 1000 during battle! I choose Baby Tragon!"

Baby Tragon- LV 1 ATK: 1900, ATK mode

"Yuma, I've always loved-" Cathy was cut off again by our dense headed duelist.

"Due to my Quick lay Spell card's effect, the monster battling with one of mine has it's ATK reduced to its original!" continued Yuma.

Twin-Tail Cat Lady LV 1 ATK: 1000, ATK mode

Cathy could tell Yuma wasn't listening and inhaled a deep breath before yelling, "YUMA! STOP!"

Yuma was stopped from his moment and surprised by Cathy's voice. He stopped his next move and looked at the girl.

Cathy took a few breaths to continue what she was saying before looking at Yuma. "Yuma, Please stop for a moment. There's something I need to confess."

Yuma just stood there as he waited for what Cathy had to say. Even from the distance of the two balconies, he could make out some blush on her cheeks.

Cathy knew she was blushing but steeled her nervous side and faced her crush. "I wanted to confess that...that...I love you!" there it was. She had finally confessed.

Yuma stood there in shock at what he just heard. She loved him? Him of all people? That shocked him real bad considering he never really had experience with girls.

"Whenever I see you at school...I always love seeing you with your upbeat attitude. You try so much, yet fail. But that doesn't stop you. He always strive to get better than what others would do. That's why, I felt that you were amazing, so I began to have strong feelings for you." replied Cathy looking down figuring Yuma wouldn't want to look at her now.

Yuma still stood there shocked as his mind processed Cathy's words. He thought about all the things that have happened these past few days and realized that this wasn't some simple crush, this was her truly expressing her love towards him.

The fact that she had kidnapped his friend seemed to slip his mind as he stared at his deck. He was close to winning, but he couldn't bring himself to finishing his move.

Yuma may be a knuckle headed dude who was usually slow on lots of things, except for dueling, but he knew that right now, winning wasn't everything. He did something that shocked both Astral and Cathy. He placed his hand on the top of his deck, signaling his surrender.

Cathy stared at her crush in shock as the holograms of the cards and monsters on the field dispersed, returning everything to normal.

Yuma knew what he had just done, but didn't take it as bad as he thought. He may have lost, but he knew he did the right thing. He looked over at Cathy and made his way around the balconies and soon stood in front of Cathy with a neutral expression on his face.

Cathy didn't know what to say at that moment, but stared as Yuma smiled at her with his amazing smile. "You're awesome Cathy. That must have took a lot of courage. That shows how strong you are." replied Yuma with his eyes closed.

Cathy could already tell she was blushing and tried all she could to keep herself from losing the feeling in her legs. Being complimented by her crush was an amazing feeling and couldn't stop herself from launching herself at Yuma and hugging him.

Yuma stared at Cathy as she seemed to be crying. He immediately began to panic thinking he caused her to cry. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't think I would make you cry. I'm sorry." replied Yuma trying to clam her.

Cathy looked up with a smile that seemed to make Yuma feel like butterflies in his stomach. "I'm not crying in sadness, I'm crying because I'm happy." replied Cathy returning to snuggle closer to Yuma.

Yuma was surprised, but continued the hug to the cat themed girl as they stood there for a little longer.

Astral watched all of this from the other balcony and seemed interested to put this in another entry. "Observation 11, Yuma is willing to lose a fight, to please the heart of a pure maiden."

Cathy purred as she nuzzled closer to Yuma. She was tempted to look up and see if their lips met, but she knew that Yuma was knew to this kind of feeling from a girl, so she would take it slow so he could make the first move.

Yuma let Cathy snuggle closer to him and looked down to see her contented face. Again, he felt like butterflies were in his stomach as he knew he shouldn't end this enjoyable moment, but he needed to find Tori. "Cathy, where is Tori?" asked Yuma.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day as Yuma along with his friends Tori and Bronk were heading to school. After Yuma's intentional loss against Cathy, she told him where to find Tori, who wasn't really trapped, but merely just playing with Cathy's cats.

Yuma noticed someone behind them and stopped to turn around to see Cathy there. "Good morning."

Yuma returned the greeting with an excited, "Hey! Cat-chan!"

That seemed to make her feel happy as she went to run past them, but stopped from a hand on her wrist. She turned to it and looked up to see Yuma was holding her wrist. "Hold on, Cathy. I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with us." replied Yuma.

Cathy could feel herself blushing, but managed a small smile. "I'd like that, nya."

Bronk and Tori stood there watching the display, and Tori didn't fail to notice the blush on Cathy's face at Yuma's offer, which irked her a little. Especially with the prefix at the end.

Yuma smiled and continued to school with his friends, and a new member.

Yuma smiled at the school and glanced at Cathy with the corner of his eye and seemed to smile even more with her face blushing like that and looking at the ground. Now that he really saw her, she definitely had cuteness going on, that's for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope this oneshot was enjoyable for you all. I hope so considering this is my first yugioh story, which is ironic considering my username has yugioh in it. Anyways, if you enjoyed this oneshot to the point you want to see more, then send me enough review, and I'll see what I can do to turn it into a story. But I can't make any promise considering my other stories.

One more thing, while you review, please tell me if you want to characters to be called by their English or Japanese name. Thank you.


End file.
